Luz de Luna
by Nasuko Yasai
Summary: La luna ilumina su rostro una vez más, dibujando perfectamente cada uno de sus finos rasgos; sé que mañana todo habrá terminado, pero por ahora lo único que importa es él. Sin moverme de mi lugar le sigo mirando, en secreto, como siempre.


**Luz de luna**

_dedicado a Sad.Whisper_

La luna ilumina su rostro una vez más, dibujando perfectamente cada uno de sus finos rasgos; sé que mañana todo habrá terminado, pero por ahora lo único que importa es él. Sin moverme de mi lugar le sigo mirando, en secreto, como siempre; luego avanzo hasta la cama para sentarme en la esquina, hundiendo el colchón que por esta vez decidí compartir con Yoh. Y es que claro, siendo tantos los gastos que hicimos en la aldea Parche esta noche no podemos darnos el lujo de dormir cada uno en una habitación, a excepción de Ren, el "señorito" de la dinastía Tao que nada en dinero, pero que después de todo se ha acostumbrado a estar cerca de nosotros en todo momento, compartiendo así un poco del estado de pobreza que algunos de nosotros –si no es que solo yo- experimentamos.

Acaricio los lienzos tratando de alisarlos mientras escucho a Yoh pedir que me haga a un lado para poderse acostar; luego del trabajo que me costó dejar perfecta la cama, en unos segundos está es destendida; pero no me molesta, después de todo, lo que hice fue una mera reacción inútil ante el silencio que se había producido, no en el cuarto, pero si en mis pensamientos.

Mis pasos se vuelven más y más pequeños, más y más lentos a medida que me acerco a Ren, me detengo a su lado, él ni siquiera se ha inmutado; me agacho hasta topar con mi equipaje para sacar algunas cosas necesarias, él se mueve un poco para darme más espacio; la brisa que se produce por el movimiento brusco de su delgado cuerpo colisiona contra mi rostro, su aroma me envuelve y yo aspiro hondo cerrando los ojos, que insignificante detalle para muchos es el aroma de Ren, que importante es para mi poderle percibir.

Detengo todo en mi cabeza durante unos segundos, segundos en los que Ren se dirige a mi, no entiendo una sola palabra de lo que me dice, sólo entiendo que su voz es la más perfecta sincronización y armonía de tonos que jamás haya escuchado, no entiendo por que me mira condescendiente, esperando por algo, pero le extiendo una de las toallas que he sacado. Él la toma, yo trato desesperadamente de que el roce de sus dedos se prolongue una eternidad, sin embargo unos minutos más tarde ya se ha marchado.

Me recargo sobre el marco de la ventana esperando su regreso, mientras sucede admiro la luna y cada una de las estrellas que alumbran la noche. Pienso un poco sobre lo que siento, pero decido dejar de hacerlo cuando las dudas, la incertidumbre, la confusión se apoderan de mi ser. Me enojo, me regaño por ser cobarde, débil, por estar enamorado. Trato de contener las ganas de golpear la pared, pero fracaso.

Veo que Yoh ya se ha dormido, lo mismo que Manta, y Chocolove. Pierdo la vista en la perilla que se abre, mi corazón salta apresurado; un brazo se dibuja como silueta tras la puerta, un chico entra a la alcoba. Con la cara limpia y la toalla húmeda se acerca a mí.

¿Es que voy, de nueva cuenta, a perderme en estos tontos pensamientos?

Su mano me extiende la tela, sus ojos, irradiando ese brillo extraño, se clavan en mi mirada atónita.

¿Es que nunca será capaz de confesarle lo que siento?

Retengo lo más que puedo en mi mente la imagen de su cuerpo, las mechas de pelo que tantas veces he visto al viento mecer, los labios que sonriendo siempre sin misericordia me hicieron perder de vista al oponente en tantas batallas.

¿Es que esto va a terminar sin siquiera haberme dado la oportunidad de empezar?

Oigo sus pasos salir del cuarto, se dirige a su alcoba; y pienso en lo grave que puede ser para mi salud que una pared nos separé los últimos momentos que estaremos juntos. Pienso detenidamente y con seriedad sobre aquel asunto. Con resolución salgo presto del mismo cuarto, le encuentro en el pasillo. Le detengo.

No pienso seguir refugiándome en aquella indiferencia, en aquel querer no pensar en que algo pudiera pasar, en tantas y tantas buenas razones para no decir nada. No pienso dejarle ir sin que sepa lo que escondo, sin declararle mi secreto; así que simplemente… no pienso.

Jaló su brazo, él voltea; le miro con firmeza, él se fija, quizá por primera vez, en esta. Tanto soñar con él, tanto pensar en él, tanto vivir esperando un día poder pertenecerle a él, llega todo hasta mis manos como enviados por una tempestad de sentimientos para poderlas controlar, ya no soy yo quien da ordenes al cuerpo.

Sostengo la cintura de Ren casi con miedo, él se hace hacia atrás, lo intento de nuevo. Sujetándolo con fuerzas lo aproximo a mi, entiendo que en cualquier momento podría hacer un movimiento brusco que lo liberaría de la prisión de mis brazos, lo que no entiendo es el por qué de su sumisión.

La puerta de la habitación de Ryu se oye rechinar. Pienso en dejarlo todo como está, creo que mi cobardía luce exquisita para refugiarme en ella justo en estos momentos; pero algo he avanzado y no he de retroceder. De un momento a otro y gracias a un lapsus de valentía aunado al largo tiempo que llevo esperando por esto, ya tengo a Ren contra la cama de su alcoba.

Sin pensarlo más me recargo fuertemente sobre su cuerpo, mis labios contra su cuello se abren lento; puedo escuchar su corazón palpitar detrás de aquella muralla de ropa y piel, puedo sentir su mano zafarse de mi para trazar un camino desde media espalda a la cabeza; puedo sentir la otra acariciar mi abdomen por debajo de la ropa.

Dejo un camino húmedo desde el cuello a la boca, pruebo sus labios primero con recelo, pero su sabor es tal que no puedo seguir lento, muerdo su labio inferior antes de juguetear con su lengua. Le acaricio al ritmo del beso, que es frenético. Me dejo caer en las sensaciones, en los escalofríos que produce este momento, en el calor de su desnudo cuerpo, en el sudor que baja por sus cabellos, cierro los ojos y sencillamente pienso en la luna iluminando su cansado cuerpo y sé que mañana todo habrá terminado, pero por ahora lo único que importa es él.

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir al respecto, salvo que escribí esto de noche, tal vez por eso el título. Espero les guste.


End file.
